wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Sidewinder the SandWing (CelestetheWaterbender)
__NOEDITSECTION__ '''Sidewinder '''was a male SandWing, father of Summer and Shard, and mate to Gem. He was formerly an indigent who stole food in order to survive. But later on he was banished from his home and had to survive in the deserts, where he eventually met Gem. He was shown to care deeply for Gem, always loving her and protecting her no matter the danger. He was later killed in a fight between two SandWings when he was out hunting in order to maintain his family live. History Sidewinder lived close to the Scorpion Den, in a hole underground where he had dug as a home. Living in poverty, he stole food in order to survive and maintain his friend, Gila. He usually stole from the SandWing Brothers, who were rich in food whenever they sold to the marketplace. One day while sneaking in and stealing a bag, full of camel meat and milk, the SandWing Brothers chased him. At first Sidewinder escaped easily from the brothers but while thinking that he had outwitted them and settling down to eat, the brothers managed to caught up and beat Sidewinder, snatching away his food. They threatened him to the point where if he stepped one talon to the marketplace he would be killed. They flew away leaving Sidewinder helpless and food less. But Sidewinder managed to hide a little bit of meat and a cup of milk under his wing. He dragged himself back to his underground hole and decided to give his food and milk to Gila. Sidewinder had been fed up with being mistreated this way that he and Gila organized an attack on the SandWing Brothers to steal thier goods and give it to the poor and weaker and to themselves. The plan however failed and Sidewinder was exiled from his place. Sidewinder, on the other talon, had no problem with that and he decided to travel to another oasis. When he got there, he ran into Gem, a traveling IceWing, and was smitten upon her mere beauty. Sidewinder flirted with Gem, trying to win her attention, but Gem was displeased with Sidewinder and left. Sidewinder, however, had wrapped a rose around Gem's tail with a little note saying, 'Remember me. ;)'. Gem eventually came back and Sidewinder continued to fight for the dragoness which later succeeded. Gem and Sidewinder later married and moved to the far settlement oases close to the beaches. Later, he became father to his two hybrid dragonets: Summer and Shard. Sadly, Sidewinder died of an ambush between two SandWings. Appearance Sidewinder had pale-gold scales with brown teardrop scales running down his neck, the undersides of his wings, and stopping at his backlegs. His claws and his barbed tail were more golden with the barb tip being light brown. Like all SandWings, he had black eyes, a black tongue, and his horns white. Personality Sidewinder was initially reckless and quick to anger when he felt that he or those close to him were being treated unjustly, although he preferred to use trickery to get what he wanted as opposed to violence. He kept an open mind though, not afraid to see things being different and going against the advice of others in doing what he felt was right or necessary. When he did make mistake he felt remorseful, even to the point where he risked his life to make things right. Category:Characters Category:Work In Progress Category:SandWings Category:Males Category:Deceased Characters